1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image display systems and more particularly to display controllers that interface between a source of the image data and the display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Display controllers provide an interface between a data source and a display unit. The data source can, for example, include a central processing unit (CPU) that provides overall control of a pocket PC, hand-held PC, mobile phone, etc. The data source can also be a CMOS camera that is included in a camera-enabled cellular phone with image capture capability, for example. The display unit can be, for example, a liquid crystal display (LCD).
Normally, a display buffer, i.e. video RAM (VRAM), is included in the display controller and is used to transfer image data to the display device. The process involved requires writing to the VRAM, storing the data, and reading from the VRAM. In an office PC environment, this process does not have any major drawbacks. However, in mobile devices, power saving is critical and the power consumption associated with the VRAM can be a disadvantage.